z_nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 5
Season 5 was confirmed on December 15, 2017. It will have 13 episodes, and the first episode aired on SYFY on October 5th, 2018. This would be the last season before being cancelled on December 23, 2018. Episodes '"Welcome to the Newpocalypse"' After Warren crashes and stumbles across the countryside and is also no longer blonde somehow, she is rescued after collapsing at a farm, nursed to health, and then begins to start keeping up the farm and the house with the man who saved her, the ruggedly handsome, Cooper. Meanwhile, Murphy and Doc and the rest of the gang are picking up survivors on their way to Newmerica. But Murphy senses that Warren is out there somewhere, and he is determined to find her. So he sets his own path and tracks her. Murphy’s unique technique being eating zombie brains for their memories of Warren’s path. Doc and the rest of the group continue on their mission. But danged if some of their new companions aren’t acting a little Z-like. “Mrs. McGillicuddy ” is eating zombie brains on the side of the road. Seems like she’s got more than a little headcold. When they finally get to Newmerica, they learn what’s up. A woman named George introduce them to the harsh new reality. Turns out that after the reset and the black rain, there are some people who turn into Zs that are not just “walkers” but also “talkers .” Three of their companions on this journey are actually talkers. It's explained that there is something called Z-Bizkuits that they can eat, to keep them from eating brains. The biscuits calm them down. So they all merrily trek off to a bigger Newmerican outpost. Anyone thing that can talk, alive or dead, is welcome. Warren and her new friend Cooper are getting very cozy. Playing happy home, cooking together, working together, playing dominos, dancing, shooting Zs. It’s practically dreamy. When Warren finds out Cooper’s got a secret, she helps him dispose of it. With fire. Murphy spots smoke from the burning pyre and he’s on his way. '"A New Life"' Warren and Cooper are keeping a cozy fire going in their new farmhouse life. It feels like a dream, which is why we know it can’t last long. And it doesn’t. Murphy shows up, and instead of inviting him in, Cooper decides to clobber him and locks him in the trunk of his car. When Warren finds out, she is not coaxed by Cooper’s fears of her leaving him, and instead clocks him, saves Murphy and puts Cooper in the trunk. Not sure what his fate will be, as there are zombies heading his way as Murphy and Warren leave for Newmerica. It’s reunion week for the gang, when Doc, 10K and Sgt. Lilly soon welcome Murphy and Warren to Altura. They are about to have a vote on whether or not to form Newmerica and create a new democracy of survivors, including zombie “talkers” along with the humans. Citizen Z is there. And Red, has a confusing, then lovely, reunion with 10K. George, whom knew Warren back during Black Summer is fighting hard for a new society. She is encouraging everyone to vote and is clearly excited about the future. The “CEO” of the town, Roman Estes, hands her the results of the vote to read on the podium. Will the potential democracy vote “yes?” The room of Alturans is giddy with excitement, and as George begins to walk to the podium, there's an explosion. There were some suspicious zombies walking around, especially that mysterious, half-face lady, Pandora. And we still don’t know the results of the vote. '"Escape from Altura"' Ears ringing, dust swirling, the voting delegates for the Newmerica vote have been victims of a bombing. There are now some dead and some new zombies, and then some outsider zombies swarm in. This was a sabotage! There’s a hole in the fence and the Altura community quickly goes into lockdown. CEO Estes declares a quarantine for talkers, and they are not giving them biscuits. Which means there are a bunch of getting hungry and angry Zs penned in together. Murphy is not about a lockdown, so he makes a run for it, having jumped onto the back of a van driven by George’s talker friend Dante. And Dante is now suspect number one in the bombing. Warren, Citizen Z, Doc and George decide to break out of the lockdown and head to Pacifica, looking for Dante and answers. Murphy has a stalker, who turns out to be a friend who offers him a ride somewhere new when he falls off of Dante’s van. And 10K, Sarge, Red and Sun Mei are all fighting it out against the Z hordes when 10K get bit, Red cuts his hand off at the bite and Sarge makes the ultimate sacrifice, dying to save her friends. '"Pacifica"' Reeling from the loss of Sgt. Lilly, 10K and Red participate in a ceremony for those lost in Altura . They are memorializing people with a DNA wall and on their trek to Pacifica , while hunting for Lt. Dante; thee team of Warren, Doc, Citizen Z and George meet up with some familiar faces. Pacifica, described as a paradise, turns out to be a bit more combative than anticipated. The community is in conflict due to the bombing, and people are worried about the talkers revolting and talking about a quarantine. Rinse and repeat. Warren and George make a powerful case for unity, and everyone agrees to sleep on it. The next day dawns in Pacifica with a talker escape and a zombie attack. Back in Altura, 10K worries he won’t recover with a missing trigger finger or hand, despite the support of Red . And Roman Estes, the benevolent CEO, continues to act super creepy. He is interested in Sun Mei’s research. '"Killing All The Books"' A new spate of terrorist bombings has hit now in Pacifica. The search for survivors leads to many dead and some brand new talkers. And just like the Altura attack, this bombing is followed up by a wave of Zombie attacks. Doc does some triage and finds out how these bombings might be triggered. Alturan mercenaries take human survivors back with them. No talkers allowed. Citizen Z, Kaya, JZ and Nana decide to go back to Altura and see what they can learn. Talkers in Pacifica stay back and try to salvage books from the heavily damaged library. Doc, Warren and George strike out on their own, looking for Dante and for answers. 10K is unhappy with his hook hand. Wandering around Altura he sees some suspicious goings-on. His nosing around leads him to hide in a truck, soon to be packed with some hungry Zs. '"Limbo"' Doc, Warren and George trek the trail of Talker tracks, looking for Dante and whatever else they find. The path leads to Limbo. This place is a debauched hell-hole filled with booze, gambling, talkers, blendeds, humans, fighting and more. Murphy is in charge of this seedy established. Murphy gives his pals a tour of the casino floor, and the sub-basement. The talker underground is providing refuge to those on the lam. A mystery driver deposits a new bunch daily. Addy is at the wheel. After a lot of booze and a little coaxing, Addy agrees to lead Warren and George to Dante. They bring him into Limbo to find Marjorie, his Talker wife. But of course they are followed by a group of Alturan mercenaries who want to take Dante back to his “trial.” Meanwhile, 10K continues his lone wanderings and finally meets up with the crew. '"Doc's Stoned History"' Doc and George head back to Altura to keep an eye on Dante’s trial. They want to make sure he gets fair treatment from these mercenaries. And Murphy, Warren, Addy and 10K decide to find that mysterious bizkit source and why they aren’t coming anymore. Doc and George quickly run into some trouble on the road. Their trip gets wacky and involves some unconventional pain treatment and lengthy discussions about America’s Founding Fathers, the Constitution and the Bill of Rights. All on the road to save Dante and build Newmerica. George and Doc find a crashed car and signs of Dante. Following his dropped sunglasses and a bloody trail, she finds Dante's carved up, twisted body in a bin and George mercies him. Meanwhile, there’s a gunfight at the bizkit factory. Turns out a Mombie-Zombie has been cooking up the goods with her Z-bro sons. But due to sabatoge it hasn’t been going so well. No problem, Operation Bitemark is ready to help. '"Heartland"' Addy, Warren and 10K are still tracking the source of the brainy biscuits that keep the Talkers talking. How are these treats stopping them from going full Z, and why are they not being made any more? They reach Heartland. The plan is to talk to the locals and find out what's in those bizkits. But the Talkers aren't in the mood for a chat. They are hungry, and they are swarming. George and Doc pull up and rescue them and they all head to a farmhouse on the outskirts of town for refuge. A local resident, non Z or Talker, Charlie, shares where the grey matter has been coming from, his head. Warren comforts George, who is reeling with guilt over the hideous death of Dante. Warren vows to help George find the culprits and bring them to justice. Addy finds a guy, Finn in the closet and threatens him. Turns out, they know each other and they are together. Finn has a bullet wound. Finn is mended and he has answers. He is the lone surviving farmer who was shot when he was trying to help get some Talkers to Limbo. Charlie volunteered tiny pieces of his brain to buy them time. Mysterious Talker Pandora is monitoring the gang in farmer togs, and looks to be in charge of the disruptions. They use Charlie as a lure to get the Talkers to come to the farmhouse. Charlie entices them with some Sriracha. On his exposed, open brains protruding from his head. They subdue the Talkers, keeping them alive, much to Pandora's dismay. She is then mistaken for a ravenous Talker by 10K and Doc, who lead her into the corral with the rest, where Pandora shares a bizkit on the sly with a minion and Charlie finally makes the ultimate sacrifice. Warren, Addy, Doc, George and 10K were on their way to get the water going again to the farmland, when Finn sends out a distress signal. Back with the corralled Talkers, he was jumped and they ran off. The crew, minus Doc and 10K, dashes back, but Finn has lost a lot of blood from that gunshot wound and is fading fast. Finn dies and turns Talker. Addy decides to stay with him, take the Talkers to Limbo, and meet up with the gang later. Doc and 10K wait for the rest of the group to rejoin on their way to the Water Keepers. 10K is not feeling well and that mangled hand looks pretty bad. Doc is wondering where the rest of the crew is and nervous about the Water Keepers. An arrow cutting through the trees hits Doc. '"Water Keepers"' Doc and 10K are captured by the mysterious water keepers. Warren and George cut them loose, but then they are all captured. Kuruk, who shared a memorable medicinal experience with Doc at not the Grand Canyon, is one of the group. Kuruk explains to the group that they are not stopping the water flow. Instead, the dam is being sabotaged. Just like the bombings in Altura and Pacifica. Kuruk's father is in charge of the dam and working to repair it. Ayalla helps 10K pick out a new prosthetic tool for his missing hand. 10K spots an outsider on the edges of the group's camp and chases him into the building that houses the dam. Kuruk tells her father that she wants them all to leave the area. Her father wants to stay, fight the saboteurs, and fix the dam. Doc, Warren and Kuruk decide to take a drug-induced journey for a spiritual experience and travel into the dam on an alternate plane. They want to get into the dam, learn what's happening, and stop the attack. 10K was knocked out by the saboteur, and a ghostly Doc can't reach him to help him wake up. His touch goes right through him. Warren's vision showed her how to get into the dam unseen. She and George dashed back to bust in there and stop the outsider. George finds and fights the outsider Talker sabotuer. It was hard-fought, but they protected the dam. Kuruk and her group decide to stay. And Doc clearly wishes he was staying, too. '"State of Mine"' '"Hackerville"' '"At All Cost"' '"The End of Everything"' Cast *Kellita Smith as Roberta Warren *DJ Qualls as Simon "Citizen Z" Cruller *Keith Allan as Alvin Murphy *Anastasia Baranova as Addison "Addy" Carver *Russell Hodgkinson as Steven "Doc" Beck *Nat Zang as Thomas "10K" *Sydney Viengluang as Sun Mei *Ramona Young as Kaya *Natalie Jongjardenlarp as Red *Grace Phipps as Sgt. Lilley *Darlene McCarty as Kaya's Nana *Kodiak Lopez as JZ Season 5 will introduce new charcters named Georgia St. Clair played by Katy O'Brian, Cooper played by Mario van Peeples and Dante played by Zach Ward. Category:Season 5